loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
Ecock5902
History Debut & Intercontinental Title Pursuits Ecock debuted at Payback 2017 facing EllieDai in an Intercontinental Championship Number One Contender's Match, ending in a tie. In a promo on Raw the next night, he and SlowbroJJ agreed to a match at NXT Takeover: Brooklyn III. At Backlash 2017, he defeated against EllieDai in a Triple Threat Match, which included supbitch, for a spot in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Ecock had his final match with EllieDai at Extreme Rules 2017 in another Number One Contender's Match in a losing effort. After the match he congratulated Ellie and shook her hand. At Money in the Bank 2017 Ecock lost the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, which was won by King-of-Zing. Distraught by this loss, he decided to drop his rookie attitude. "MARK MY WORDS. I WILL BE ON TOP OF THE WORLD. I WILL GET TO LOOK INTO THIS FUCKING CAMERA AND SAY DAD I DID IT." Born Ready & Feud with Mr_FreakJuice On the Raw after Money in the Bank, Ecock came out to the ring and talked about refusing to give up. Mr_FreakJuice told him to stay out of his way and thus began a feud. While being interviewed ahead of the G1 Special in USA, Ecock was attacked by Freak. This attacked forced Ecock into a wheelchair. Due to his injuries, he wasn't even able to help his team at the G1 Special, resulting in a loss. Ecock's doctor told him that he wouldn't be able to wrestle at Great Balls of Fire, but he did anyway, defeating Mr_FreakJuice in an Unsanctioned Match. Later in the night Ecock, along with Bahamas_is_relevant, ThePruef, LemonStains, and thegamerwhohelps, formed the stable Born Ready, helping fend off an attack from The Advantage. "The more heated I become, the more fuel begins to burn inside of me." At Battleground 2017, Ecock tied with GryffindorTom in a Triple Threat US Title Number One Contender's Match. Two nights later on Smackdown Live, Ecock faced Tom again in a losing effort. At NXT Takeover: Brooklyn III, Ecock defeated SlowbroJJ, earning the respect of the veteran. Also that night he teamed up with fellow Stoner Mlgbonghits4 for the Tag Team qualifier match and lost. At Summerslam 2017, Ecock with 2 of his stablemates entered the Faction Warfare match, placing second to last. Tension with Stablemate On the Raw after Summerslam, Ecock hosted the talent show. After being ridiculed for his outfit by TheHandsomeJosh, the two had a match where Ecock came out with the victory. After his stablemate, Bahamas_is_relevant asked for an Intercontinental Title Match, he intervened, stating that he should get the Intercontinental Title match. Ecock competed in a Fatal-4-Way against LMonkA7X, TheCivilizedGamer, and Bahamas_is_relevant, where if he won he would've faced the Intercontinental Champion at No Mercy 2017. He was pinned by Civ. Following the match, he was offered a handshake by Civ as a sign of respect, but when Civ went to go shake his hand, Bahamas stood in his way. This led to a confrontation between Ecock and Bahamas. Ecock pushed Bahamas into Civ who hit Bahamas with a Twist of Fate. "Respect isn't something that can be ordered like pizza. It isn't something you can buy on Amazon. It isn't given away in a raffle. Like a payday, it is earned. Like a gold medal, it is earned" The next night on Smackdown, Ecock entered a battle royal to determine the #1 Contender for the United States Championship at Hell in a Cell 2017. He was unsuccessful. Ecock was confronted by Bahamas, who was still pissed about the events that occurred after the Fatal-4-Way match. Despite shaking hands and agreeing to teaming up on Raw next week, there was still a lot of tension between the stablemates. Ecock suddenly left without notice. He came back to explain that he had to take an extended break. He made a one-off appearance for Los Ingobernables de Reddit at Survivor Series 2017. Return On New Year's Day, Ecock made his official return announcing that he wanted in the 12-Man Battle Royal at Wrestle Kingdom 12 for the Pacific Championship. After being denied this, he announced that he was entering himself into the Royal Rumble match, but Independent GM and Ecock's former tag team partner, Mlgbonghits4, told Ecock that there was only one spot left and he had to win a match with many other competitors at a Revolution Pro Show in January. Believing that this was management trying to screw him over, Ecock claimed he was a conspiracy victim and that he deserved justice. During this, Ecock also started a feud with King-Of-Zing, and attacked Zing backstage. They will face each other in a grudge match at the Royal Rumble 2018 In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Cockblocker ''(Ripcord Cutter) * ''Cockerleaf ''(Texas Cloverleaf) '''Signature Moves' * 420 Splash ''(450 Splash) * ''A German For Your Troubles ''(German Superplex) - Rarely Used * Multiple Suplex Variations ** German ** Belly-to-Belly Overhead ** Dragon ** Fisherman's ** Exploder ** Side * Running Strong-Style Knee '''Nicknames' * The Cockmaster * The Renegade Entrance Themes * ''D12 - Fight Music (Instrumental) ''June 2017 - August 2017 * ''Tyler, The Creator - Yonkers (Instrumental) ''August 2017 - present Category:Predictor Category:Born Ready Category:Los Ingoberables de Reddit Category:Ecock5902